Aota Umi
'|青田うみ}} is one of the main characters of ''Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure'' and it's sequel series, Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure ~Eternal Melody~. The student council president of Minami-iro Middle School yet is very sporty and energetic, Umi is the captain of the soccer and tennis teams. Despite her role as student council president, she is pretty bad in her studies and is pretty clueless about many subjects yet is very passionate about sport. She is additionally an ex-childhood friend of Kimitsu Akemi. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Aequor, the blue light of passion who controls the power of water. History / History}} Appearance Personality The student council president of Minami-iro Middle School yet is very sporty and energetic, Umi is the captain of the soccer and tennis teams. Despite her role as student council president, she is pretty bad in her studies and is pretty clueless about many subjects yet is very passionate about sport. She is additionally an ex-childhood friend of Kimitsu Akemi. Relationships / Relationships}} Cure Aequor is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Umi who represents the blue light of passion while controlling the power of water. In order to transform, Umi needs her Ciel Module and her respective Lumiere Jewel - also having to shout "Pretty Cure, Arc en Ciel Activation!". Her main purification attack is Aequor Stream. Transformation Attacks * is Cure Aequor's main purification attack. Etymology means "blue rice field" with meaning "blue" and meaning "rice field". This can be seen as an obvious reference to her blue theme colour. , despite being in hiragana, is a feminine given name meaning "sea" which is a clear reference to her power over water. Therefore, her name means "blue rice field of the sea". Cure Aequor is Latin for "sea". Songs Solo * [[Passionate Aqua|'Passionate Aqua']] * [[Yes! Yes! Don't Give Up~!|'Yes! Yes! Don't Give Up~!']] * [[NON-STOP SPIRIT|'NON-STOP SPIRIT']] * Rainbow・Coloured・Promise ~Cure Aequor ver.~ * [[Our Arc-en-Ciel・Dreaming Spectrum|'Our Arc-en-Ciel・Dreaming Spectrum ~Cure Aequor ver.~']] Duet/Group * [[Rainbow-Kissed Miracle Heart|'Rainbow-Kissed Miracle Heart']] (with Momoko, Umi, Akemi and Rubina) * [[Never-Ending☆Friendship Memory|'Never-Ending☆Friendship Memory']] (with Akemi) * [[Aqumarine Ruby Heart|'Aqumarine Ruby Heart']] (with Rubina) * [[Our Arc-en-Ciel・Dreaming Spectrum|'Our Arc-en-Ciel・Dreaming Spectrum']] (with Momoko, Umi, Akemi, Rubina and Seiya) * [[Sparkling☆Spectral☆Miracle Lumiere|'Sparkling☆Spectral☆Miracle Lumiere']] (with Momoko, Umi, Akemi, Rubina and Seiya) Trivia * Umi can be seen to share several similarities with Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ''and ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo, which are: ** Both of their theme colours are blue. ** Both are the student council president of their respective schools. ** Both control the power of water. ** Both of their Cure alter egos have Latin names and coincidentally start with "A-" and have "qu" within their names. ** Both start off having a rough relationship the red Cure of their respective series but grow closer to them as the series continues. ** Their first attack they perform respectively consist of the word "stream". * Umi shares her voice actress, Otsuka Sae, with Hanazono Tae ''from ''BanG Dream! Girls Band Party!. ** Coincidentally, both of their theme colours are blue. * Cure Aequor is the second blue cure to represent passion, after Cure Gelato from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. ** Coincidentally, Umi and Aoi (Cure Gelato's civilian self) share similarities with each other, which are: *** Both control powers related to water, with Aequor actually controlling the power of water and Gelato controls the power ice - the frozen form of water. *** Both have energetic personalities. *** Both of their full names consists of "Ao", the Japanese word for "blue" with Umi's surname consisting of the word and Aoi's forename actually being the word. Gallery / Gallery}} References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Characters Category:Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure Category:Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure characters Category:Female Characters Category:Water using Cures Category:Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure ~Eternal Melody~ Category:Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure ~Eternal Melody~ characters